Many consumers enjoy trying different alcoholic beverages. Often, in order to try multiple types of beverages, it is necessary to purchase a multitude of ingredients and multiple bottles of alcohol. This can be very costly and requires a significant amount of storage, since bottle are often not emptied and need to be stored. Because of this, consumers tend to stick with a certain type of drink. Countertop single serve coffee makers have become very popular among consumers. These countertop coffee makers include a brewer which heats water from a reservoir and inputs hot water to a single serve container that houses coffee grinds and a filter. Coffee is “brewed” in the container and then permitted to exit the brewer into a cup.